Neglected but Not Ignored
by Neospice12
Summary: I was requested to write 5 different Haru pairings. Mukuro x Haru, Byakuran x Haru, Tsuna x Haru, Enma x Haru, and Giotto x Haru. So here are the 5 pairings that I wrote a lil something for.
1. The All Seeing

Hello there! Yes, I actually will apologize by saying that I'm sorry that this is not the updates that were probably expecting from me. I was talking to one of my readers and she asked me to try writing for a few Haru couples that I usually don't write for. [I'm sorry, it's embarassing to admit but I have a ton of messages and conversations going on FF so I kind of forget who suggested that I do this. I'm sorry!] I need more practice with them, so I got the idea to write stories for practice. So this is going to be me practicing to write for couples that I don't like. She suggested 5 pairings. After those 5, i'm done. I really don't have the time and patience to have more stories to update. OTL

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and this is a work of pure fan-fiction. I claim nothing.

* * *

**The All Seeing**

A blur of blue rushed down the empty hallways of Kokuyo land.

It was back.

Back, fully equipped and ready to wreak havok.

"You do know that you can't hide from Haru, right? Haru understands you too well for you to be able to hide from her." Haru called out carrying something in her hands.

Silence.

Haru huffed to herself looking around. Where could that guy have gone?

Stopping in her tracks she stared at a wall.

'Haru could've sworn that there was a hole in this wall. She didn't any wrong turns... so...'

Smirking, Haru kicked the wall and a dull sound echoed through the hallway.

"Don't underestimate Haru's memory. Get out of that hole in the wall." She ordered.

The image of the wall slowly melted and on the ground she saw a plate with a piece of cake on it!

Knowing her sweet tooth she'd be attracted to the cake and momentarily forget about who she was looking for.

Mukuro took this time to escape before she realized it was a fake cake made out of illusions.

"HAHI! MUKURO!" She found out.

Mukuro ran into a room and tried to think of a way out of this sticky situation.

Haru ran into the room ad looked around carefully. "Chrome-chan? Haru could've sworn that Mukuro ran into this room somewhere." Haru was confused.

Chrome smiled and shrugged. "I haven't seen Mukuro-sama around so I don't know where he is. I'll tell you if I see him." She said.

Haru nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Precisely 3 seconds later she jumped back into the room. "You thought you could've fooled Haru, didn't you? Too bad Haru knows you both too well to fall for that. Now put on this costume." Haru said revealing the costume she's been working on for him.

Mukuro's eyes twitched in annoyance.

It looked like his regular uniform but something was different.

What was different you asked? It had different pineapple themes going on. He was not a damned pineapple!

"I refuse." He said.

Haru rolled her eyes and revealed another outfit. It was a full body pineapple costume. "You're move."

A fog of mist filled the room and one it dissappeared Mukuro was wearing the first costume that Haru brought along with her. "Perfect! As Haru thought, it fits you perfectly. Now she has to make new uniforms for the others." Haru praised herself.

This woman was lucky that he was able to tolerate her...

* * *

Ha ha ha, I always bring costumes up with this guy. I unfortunately never know what to write for him so I just ladsjlsjfksfjlkasjf

Sorry. I tried. OTL

-Neospice21


	2. We're Different

Next up is ENMAAAAA.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and this work is purely a work of fan-related goodness and thus all credit shall be given to the mangaka herself.

* * *

**We're Different - Enma x Haru**

/sigh/

Dead last once again. Well, no, that's not true.

"So we're tied for last again. I'm still no good, aren't I?" Tsuna sighed right next to me.

There was a mile run test today and of course, we both came in last. Both had the same exact times too.

Earlier today we both bombed our tests.

The similarities between us are just too uncanny.

Both bosses of a mafia, both are clumsy, both are pretty much lame, and … never mind.

The list is getting a bit too depressing.

I honestly don't even want to list anything else.

I try so hard to show that I'm different from him but he's even powerful when he's being serious in a fight! I thought that at least I could have that over him, but alas, the world doesn't work that way for us I guess.

Everything about us are really similar... and well, I honestly can say that Tsuna-kun is pretty cool.

I could understand why so many people like him and are drawn to him.

I'm sort of worried that we'd end up liking the same girl and he'd end up taking her!

Well, that seriously would suck.

"Tsuna-kun! Enma-kun!"

Two girls ran towards us with big smiles on their faces. Tsuna suddenly had a big smile on his face.

Even I knew that it was a look of 'holy crap! The girl I have a crush on is running towards me! What do I do!?'

I look back at the two girls running towards us and I can only pray with all of my heart that he only has that look for the girl on the right side.

Please.

Kami-sama, you exist right? If Tsuna can have either of the two girls, please let it be the one on the right.

"A-ah! Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

Haru?

What's with the informalities?

Wait, could it be? CRAAAAAAAP!

Kami-sama, have you forsaken me already because I'm such a loser?

The two girls stopped in front of us and smiled.

"Ah, Enma-kun, hello. You both made a great effort. Here is a towel for you." Haru handed me a small towel.

Kami-sama you exist!

"A-ah... thanks, Haru."

She looks at me for a second and flashed her cute smile my way.

If it's a dream, don't wake me up or else I'll suck you into a black hole.

"T-t-thanks Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna had a face that shouted 'If I could die and replay this moment over and over in heaven, I'd be happy!' and with that I felt relief.

"Ha... so there is a difference between us after all. I'm glad." I whispered to myself.

"Eh? Enma-kun did you say something?"

"N-nothing!"

* * *

Simple is besto. Sorry, i'm being lame right now. Hahaha

Hope you liked it. ^^


	3. I DO Notice You

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and this is purely a fan-related work not to be used for anything other than amusement.

* * *

**I DO Notice You**

"Tsuna-san! You should put more effort into looking at Haru closely! She's always trying her best so you'll notice her!" Haru huffed angrilly at Tsuna who had JUST now noticed that she cut her hair.

He was too busy looking at Kyoko, who had slightly changed her make up.

This fickle guy only cared about Kyoko and had been slow to notice that she got a hair cut.

"What? O-Of course I notice you and your efforts." Tsuna laughed nervously.

Haru huffed, turning on her heel to walk away from him, clearly still upset.

"Tsuna-san is lying to Haru. Haru is going to disappear from you for a whole week. We'll see if you can really notice what's different about Haru then." She said.

That was the last that Tsuna had seen of her in a week.

When that girl says that she'll do something she is never joking. He really hadn't seen her in a full week. It seemed that some of the others have seen her except for Tsuna. She was really good at hiding from him. This may be because she always knew where he was.

A full week has passed by with still no sign of Haru. That is until he walked around a corner and Haru was waiting for him. How does she do that?

He had been visualizing her image in her head for the whole entire week. He had her in his head so much that he even stopped thinking about Kyoko! He had to get this right because if he pissed her off, things weren't going to get pretty. Haru was a pain to make angry.

He wasn't trying to be mean when he thought that either, she honestly was a hassle to deal with sometimes.

Quickly he scanned over her appearance, and took everything in.

Nothing about her uniform changed.

Hm... she appeared to be the same weight? Wait. No. That's a trap. Even if she gained weight, he wouldn't dare bring that up because she'd get very angry with him.

So pushing the subject of her weight aside, what else remained the same?

Her hair style remained the same. Her makeup?

Her lipgloss looked the same and everything else looked the same. Wait, what changed? Maybe what she had in her hair?

No, her clips were the same. Her hair tie was the same too. He didn't understand. Wait, did her make up really stay the same?

Tsuna walked closer to her and studied her face closely. He could smell a slight smell of cherry. Haru always used Cherry or strawberry so that didn't change.

"Haru, is this a joke? Nothing about you changed." Tsuna asked.

Haru looked insulted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wait, did he get it wrong? Seriously? He scanned her over quickly once more. HER SHOES!

Oh wait.

Those were the same.

"How could you? You really couldn't tell what's different about Haru?" She asked.

No matter how many times he looked her over he couldn't see anything that was different. The only think he could really think of was a stupid guess. "I honestly don't see anything different about you Haru. That is, other than the fact you didn't greet me with a smile like you usually do." He said.

Haru angrilly grunted once more.

Tsuna was getting really nervous. If he got her really pissed off he was likely to go to Kyoko and complain. What if they boycotted him or something?

LIFE WOULD BE OVER!

Wait, is that even possible though? Huh. 'Stop thinking about that. That's not going to help you.' Tsuna scolded himself for the horrible thoughts running through his head.

"Honestly Haru, I see nothing different about you. I'm sorry for not noticing what changed." Tsuna apologized.

Haru stopped frowning and she smiled at him. "Haru is surprised that you got it right. She thought that she may have to try tricking you into answering incorrectly." Haru laughed quietly to herself.

Tsuna's mouth flung open.

She was trying to trick him?

"Haru, what am I going to do with you..." A heavy sigh, "Well at least I got it right. You know, I always do notice you. I just... don't always comment on everything that changes. Since you change a lot of things so it's tiring if I do." He said.

Haru shrugged and could understand where he was coming from. "Like last week when I noticed that you gained about-" "AH! Haru doesn't want to hear it! LA LA LA!~ Haru doesn't know anything about gaining weight!" Haru covered her ears with her hands and she ran away.

Tsuna laughed and watched her run away.

* * *

Seriously I don't know. There is a reason why I barely ever write for these guys. lasjlfkajdslf UGH


	4. The Possibilities are Endless

In the KHR universe we are already aware of alternate universes, right? So, I decided to make things fun, what if, the 1st generation and the 10th generation swapped places? FUN STUFF. okay. yeah. It's my excuse to write something easier for me. hahhahah

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer stands for this fan-work; none of the charcters belong to me and belong to Akira-sensei.

* * *

**The Possibilities are Endless**

"Oh? I see a prety bird." A large smile was plastered on the tenth generations face as he fluttered over to the girl he spotted.

His best friend and self-proclaimed 'right hand man' stood on the side watching him flutter on by.

This guy never stopped trying to woo this girl that he liked. He was so selfish, bringing his famiglia over to this small country. Well that is aside from Alaude who wouldn't be bothered to travel to the country when he had so much to take care of at their home country.

Asari was already from the country so nothing much has changed other than the fact taht some of his friends lived closer to him now!

What happened was that Giotto wanted to visit his friend in Japan rather than having him travel to their country, or to only converse through letters and such. Sure, there was stuff like facenovel and chirp but that was annoying and not that personal.

Sometimes the two of them would skipe[1] but Giotto was very adamant with being able to see his friend face to face.

Asari's house was a big shrine, and Giotto was estastic. They chose to visit during the holidays as to not bother anyone's school schedules. At this time, Asari's family was preparing for some kind of festival.

Since they were there to visit, Giotto and G [who was forced to tag along] had their fun at the festival while helping Asari out a little bit.

That's when he met her.

A girl from the next neighborhood over came to help out with the festival preparations. She was a friend of Asari's from school.

"Hahi? Who is this? Haru has never seen this person before. Asari-kun, who is this?"

Giotto smiled brightly and he took the girl's hand, placing a quick kiss on the back of her hand. He flashed a dazzling smile her way. He wasn't Reborn's pupil for nothing after all.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Giotto, and what may your name be if I may ask?" He asked.

The girl was taken aback by the sudden action, sending an inquisitive look Asari's way. He only nodded his head to tell her that he was harmless.

"H-Haru's name is Haru Miura-desu. It's... a pleasure to meet you..." She nervously introduced herself.

Another dazzling smile was flashed.

That was their first encounter. Giotto was so smitten by this Japanese beauty that he just HAD to see her again.

Of course this lovestruck puppy had to move all the way to Japan to stay in attempts to woo her.

"Haru-san~ My beautiful songbird, will you please allow me the chance to walk you home?" Giotto asked.

Haru had grown used to this weird friend of Asari's and merely smiled at him. "If you wouldn't mind doing so, Haru would appreciate it." She giggled.

Giotto's face brightened up immediately and he took her hand, not thinking much about the contact since Italy was a pretty loving country.

This much of physical contact was childsplay for him. "Excellent! Let's go!"

At the very beginning Haru was very wary of him and wouldn't allow him to come too near her or even walk her home. She once flipped him onto the ground because she thought he was a stalker! In her defense, she han't recognized him that easily.

It wasn't until G came over that she realized who she just flung. It was easy to remember G. His hair color is hard to forget.

"Giotto. Don't be so loud, you're being a nuisance." G said.

"Oh don't ruin my fun G. Don't get so cocky since she remembered who you were immediately." Giotto huffed, clearly sulking.

G sighed, shaking his head looking upon Haru for help.

Giotto had been holding a small grudge over the fact that she could remember who G was but not himself.

Haru noticed the look and thought to herself. "Haru was told that you were just visiting Japan for a short while so she didn't think that she'd be seeing you again so soon but once she saw G she realized that it was really you that she was seeing again. Haru apologizes for being too hasty. She was very happy to see you again." Haru tried to explain the situation to him in a way he'd accept and be happy with.

She thought that she covered all of the bases so hopefully he'll take it?

Giotto thought about it and smiled. "Ah, if it's like that, then it's all fine!"

Phew.

Good thing he was a good-natured guy.

* * *

Sorry. I tried. OTL

[1] If you haven't noticed 'facenovel', 'chirp,' and 'skipe' are just versions of facebook, twitter, and skype. I just wanted to have fun and change the names is all. hahaha.


	5. STALKER ALERT!

Ehhhhh I don't know how this one is going to go. I tried. QAQ

Disclaimer: Norm disclaimer is applied to this fic.

* * *

**STALKER ALERT!**

"Hello, Haru~" A cheerful voice called out behind her. "How've you been? Is Gymnastics going well? Your birthday was a week ago right? Happy belated birthday."

Haru turned around to see a face she's never seen before. He seemed to know about her though so perhaps she knew him?

Even if she squinted her eyes and concentrated really hard she couldn't recognize him.

"A-ah... Hello. Haru has been well and gymnastics is going well, thank you. Also, thank you. My birthday was a week ago, you're right." She smiled nervously.

Who was this guy? He knew Haru but she didn't know him? How could she forget who he was? Was he someone from the neighborhood? No, that's not it.

Ah... who could it be? Who was this again?

"That's good to hear! It's been a while since i've seen you, so I wanted to give you a visit." He smiled, bringing out a bag full of fluffy marshmallows. He popped one into his mouth and chewed on it slowly, secretely enjoying how flustered she was right now.

"Excuse me... I don't mean to be rude, but I don't remember who you are." She said.

The guy before her laughed loudly, before stuffing a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Ah, well I guess you can say that I know about you but this is the first time i've ever met you." He said.

She quickly took steps backwards. One word flashed through her mind.

STALKER!

Should she call the police? No, first she would grab him, flip him onto the ground and then run away.

A horrible day to not bring her pepper pray! She did have her pervert whistle though. She reached for the whistle that she had hidden under her shirt. Once she took it out and brougt it up to her lips to blow on it, the guy grabbed the whistle, all with a smile on his face.

"No need for that Haru Miura-chan~ I just met you in different worlds and got you know you bit by bit in different worlds is all." He explained.

None of this made sense to her but she decided not to comment on it and chewed on the marshmallow that he stuffed into her mouth.

Seriously, what did he want with her?

With a smile, he patted the top of her head. "Well I'm sure you'll be seeing more of me in the future. I've grown a bit interested in you, you see. You're quite the funny character. Also, you are an expert on sweets. I'll look forward to working with you in the future." Byakuran saluted playfully before he walked down the street while still stuffing his face full of marshmallows.

"...Hah? What just happened?"

* * *

Oh Byakuran. No need to be that creepy and mysterious. haha

Hope you enjoyed all of that. OTL

I just have trouble writing for these characters for some reason. I apologize for that.


End file.
